Castiel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Castiel is a young Seraphim, former leader of his garrison, and youngest angel in all of Heaven. He is the husband of the demoness, Meg Master and widowed father of his daughter, Cassandra Masters. Biography Castiel was the last angel ever created by God, along with his twin sister, Cassiel. During his childhood, Castiel befriended Balthazar, Anael, Samandriel, Sophia, Uriel, and Higher Angel Ezekiel, along with his twin. He existed long before humanity was created and was present for their creation, Lucifer's Fall, The First Demon Incursion, Fall of the Tower of Babel, downfall of Sodom and Gomorrah, and took part in slaying every Egyptian firstborn infant. Cas and a garrison of angels were ordered to free Dean Winchester's soul from Hell and resurrect him. Castiel was given a special task to befriend the oldest Winchester and when the apocalypse was near, he was convince to help stop it. Cut off from Heaven, Castiel aided the Winchesters in their quest to take down Lucifer, but all their attempt failed when they had the chance to seal Lucifer back into the cage. After Molotov Michael with holy fire, Lucifer, out of anger, killed the young angel and later a was brought back by God as a Seraphim. Returning to Heaven, Raphael attempted to restart to apocalypse by freeing Michael and Lucifer from their imprisonment, but with his angel followers, Castiel rebelled and the Civil War began. He was approached by the new King of Hell, Crowley and made a deal to open the doorway of Purgatory to get the souls to use them against Raphael. Castiel secretly worked behind the Winchester's back. He raised Sam's body from the cage, but accidentally left the soul behind. He aided the Winchester into stopping Eve, though the Mother of All negated his angelic powers, rendering human for a while until she was killed by Dean. Castiel was discovered by the Winchesters after letting a quote spoken in a conversation between the Winchester and Bobby slip. Despite the pleads of his friends Castiel continued his efforts into getting the souls and he cut his deal off with Crowley. Having obtain the blood to open the doorway, Castiel absorbed 30-40 millions of souls and was supercharged of being capable of killing the Archangel Raphael. With all the power corrupting his mind, Castiel went on a rampage and declared himself as the new god. His first task was to kill many of Raphael's followers and force humanity to bow before him. Castiel found the Winchesters calling upon Death and was mocked by the Horseman of pretending to be God. Castiel refused to listen to any reason, especially risk freeing the leviathans, but the amount of power was proving too much, that his vessel was melting and slowly dying. Having come to terms with reason, Castiel returned all the souls back into Puragtory, only to find out that the Leviathans manage to attach themselves to his vessel and he was killing on the inside. His body was brought to a water reservoir and the Leviathans abandon his body. Wanting his son to take responsibility for his mistakes, God brought Castiel a third time, and bestowing a Seraph Blade. The demoness, Meg, found his body and pulled him out of the reservoir. Feeling too ashamed to return back to his friends, Castiel spent the next five months with the Daughter of Azazel. Season 7 The two learned more about each other and started to grown on one another. Eventually the two comforted each other and slept together, not realizing in a few short months, Meg would be carrying a Nephalem, their unborn child, Cassandra Master. Castiel learned of Meg's pregnancy and did everything in his power to hide her from angels or demons. He made sure to block the wavelength sent out across the Host of Heaven when angel half breeds are sired. Castiel came to conclusion that he would nee assistance in protecting his unborn daughter. He revealed his secrecy to the Winchesters and dealt with their anger of him not letting them know he was alive for five months. Castiel angrily lashed out and then calmed down when they needed to focus on more important matters. Castiel explained the presence of a Nephalem and warned the Winchesters of the child's power, but he did not care for siring an abomination. Castiel expresses his love and sadness when Meg will not survive giving birth to his daughter. For the remaining months, Castiel was not told of his daughter name as it was kept a secret by Meg. After going into town to buy supplies, Crowley's demons caught sight of Castiel and the Winchesters, reporting back with the King of Hell. Now learning of the existence of a Nephalem, Crowley attempted to get his hands on the child, but was scared off by the young Seraphim. Team Free Will moved to another location. Sooner or later, angels learned of the Nephalem's existence and set out to execute Castiel and Meg, but Castiel manage to scare them off by showing off his new weaponry and wings. After hiding out and setting up wards, Meg was on her final date. Castiel and Meg spent whatever time they had left and at night, Meg went into labor. The hideout house, where everyone was occupying was attack by angels and demons. Castiel fought against many of his siblings and Crowley's henchmen. Castiel was force to kill one of his members of his garrison, Hester and was then banish by an angel banishing sigil by Crowley. Rushing fast as he could, Castiel slaughtered many angels and demon until they were driven off. Castiel rushed back to the house only to find Meg to have died. Castiel broke down and mourned for her death, but his grieving was cut off when him and the Winchesters heard a noise from another room. They three went into the dark room and found Castiel's newly born named child, Cassandra Masters, who had physically aged into a six year old. She displayed her unique pitch black sclera and yellow glowing iris eyes as she greets her Castiel, calling him "Father." Equipment * Angel Blade: Castiel carries a standard angel blade that can kill most angels, demons, monster, and a few supernatural entities. * Holy Shotgun: A revolver-shotgun hybrid. Using specially blessed encased slugs that are significant to kill lower angels and severly harm Greater Demons * Seraph Blade: God gave Castiel a weapon of the Seraphim after he resurrected the young Seraphim from his death, by the hands of the Leviathans. It can kill all Higher Angels except Archangels, Greater Demons, Monsters except Leviathans, reapers, deities, and other supernatural entities. This weapon can only be use by angelic beings, if not, then it will be rendered useless. Powers and Abilities Castiel was one of the top angel soldiers in the Host of Heaven. After Lucifer killed him, God brought him back as a Seraphim, the second highest rank angel class in the angelic choir. Although he is a Seraphim, Castiel is still young and is nowhere near as strong as a Full Level Seraphim, but he is the strongest angel known throughout the series. * Astral Projection: Castiel can project a shadowy form of his wings on the surface of a wall. He projects his wings as a way to intimidate regular angels, demons, monsters, reaper, or other weaker supernatural entities. * Biokinesis: Castiel can alter a being's physiology by harming, disfiguring, or removing any aliments or diseases. Cas prevent Dean from turning into a Jefferson Starship. * Chronokinesis: Castiel is capable of traveling back in time with no limit. He can even freeze time, allowing certain individuals to move freely. * Cosmic Awareness: Castiel has been around for more than a millions of years, even before the First Fish walked on land. He possesses vast knowledge of the First Demon Incursion, pantheons, monsters, human history, names of every prophet, heaven, magic or spells. He does not require research when it comes to hunting. * Dream Walking: Castiel can appear and communicate with a person inside their minds. * Flight: Castiel can fly anywhere with his wings. * Healing: Castiel can heal any severe injury, aliments or diseases of a human body. * Holy White Light: Castiel can emit a white light from the palm of his hand, capable of killing mass herds of demons and monsters. This cannot kill Greater Demons, Leviathans, Chief Deities or Titans, but can harm severely them. * Immortality: Castiel has been around for more than a million, if not billion. He witness the First Fish walk on Land. Castiel is also the youngest sibling in the Host of Heaven. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Castiel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can be harmed by stronger beings or supernatural weaponry capable of hurting angels. * Reality Warping: Castiel can alter reality to a high degree. He can make individuals and objects appear out of thin air or reshape them. He can make doorways disappear in a building, trapping individuals. He once did this with Dean, who was kept trapped in the green room. * Regeneration: Castiel imbues his vessel with supernatural healing factor. He can heal from earth-based weaponry. Angelic or powerful supernatural weaponry can take longer for him to heal. * Resurrection: Castiel can bring a human soul back from the Heaven and Hell, but he cannot place them back on earth if the body is destroyed. * Advanced Smiting: Castiel can smite most Supernatural Entities. Castiel can possibly smite anything that is below an Ophanim rank angel. He can smite Greater Demons, but they need to be weaken first. Castiel can even smite a Leviathan, but he needs to severe the head first, he proved this when he killed Joyce after severing the Leviathan's head. * Super Senses: Castiel's human vessel's senses are imbued to supernatural levels. He can taste food down to a molecule level, He can smell the human body, bones, blood, genes, and hormones. His vision like other angels are capable of seeing ions or atoms, which is virtually impossible for humans or most supernatural entities. He can hear a conversation for miles away. * Super Stamina: Castiel has no need for food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain himself. He can prolong himself in many physical activities without tiring. * Super Strength: Castiel imbues great physical strength to his human vessel. He can easily lift more than one tons. Castiel can physically overwhelm all his younger angel siblings except Gadreel and Full Level Seraphim, all demons, all monsters except for Adam, Eve, Nima, Ladon, or high tier Leviathans. He was capable of matching Joyce, a mid tier Leviathan just fine. He easily physically overwhelmed Dagon and Ramiel, despite their teamwork. * Supernatural Perception: Castiel can perceive the true visage of any supernatural entity or anything that is hidden from human sight. ** Leviathan Perception: After the Leviathans possessed his vessel, Castiel gain the ability to perceive the true visage of a Leviathan. Not only can he tell whose a Leviathan, but he can tell difference between the original and copies. * Telekinesis: Castiel can move beings or objects with his mind. He can keep anything equal or below an Ophanim pinned down. * Teleportation: Castiel can teleport anywhere in the universe within his knowledge and reach, except if he's block by power angel ward. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: When activated, this sigil will banish Castiel from a certain location and will send him back to Heaven. * Angel Warding: Wards can prevent Castiel from listening a person's conversation, prevent him from entering a building or weaken him. * Demon Blade: A high class demonic weaponry used by Greater Demons. It cannot kill him, but can harm the young Seraphim. * Holy Fire: If Castiel were to be trapped in a ring of holy fire, he cannot step out or else it will destroy him and his human vessel. If he were a Full Level Seraphim, this would no longer be a weakness. * Magic: Deadly Magic cannot kill him, but it can harm or restrain the young Seraphim. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon in dragon form, High Tier Leviathans can kill Castiel. Eve was capable of negating Castiel's powers. While Castiel can overwhelm mid tier leviathans, he would still have difficult times as seen with Joyce and Edgar and more than one Leviathan are capable of negating a few of his powers such as teleporting away. Nima can physically overwhelm him but he can outmatch and kill her in other ways than brute force. * Archangel Level Entities: Any entity on the equal level of an Archangel can destroy Castiel. * Cain: The first Knight of Hell us unusually stronger than a regular Knight. Cain is only slightly stronger than the young Seraphim and could overwhelm him, but it would not be any easy fight. Castiel can physically outmatch Cain in brute strength. If Castiel loses his wings, his powers are cut in half. A Holy White Light will only brush Cain's hair if Castiel is weakened. * Cambion: A Regular Cambion cannot harm him much less kill him, but if empowered by Lucifer, then Castiel can be destroyed. Malik is the strongest Cambion, even stronger than an empowered Cambion. he could easily kill the young Seraphim. * Higher Angels: Although Castiel was given the rank of a Seraphim, he is only a young Seraphim. Gadreel is the First Watcher and can overwhelm Castiel as he out dueled the young Seraphim, despite being locked away and his skills being rusty. Full Level Seraphim can easily kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Castiel. * Nephilim: Castiel can kill any Nephilim sired by an Ophanim or lower, but anything that's higher than a Dominon can easily overwhelm and kill him. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can easily destroy the young Seraphim. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon is capable of killing Castiel due of being a young Seraphim. Once he becomes a Full Level Seraphim, only Angel Swords, Seraph Blade, or other powerful angelic weaponry can kill him instantly. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can harm and kill the young Seraphim. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Castiel is not one of them. Trivia Castiel is a variant of the archangel Cassiel, whose name means "Speed of God" the Latin name in the Juedo-Christian Religion. He also is known as The Angel of Solitude and Tears and is said to preside over the deaths of kings, however that does not seem to be the case as it turns out, he has a twin sister named Cassiel. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Seraphs Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Rulers Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Male Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Villains Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters